A Typical Love Story
by NikiChan101
Summary: The challenges of various couples from Wei, Wu, and Shu are shown behind closed doors and in the public. From disdainful mates to angry parents, the couples of DW have their share of troubles. Fluff, gay innuendos, rated K If you don't like gays or bi-people then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Coming Home Soon

Author's Note: I wanted to make a DW story based on bi, gay, and hetero couples. They all center on the same plot but just different characters. Some people will be loners and others social butterflies (Zhang He). But all will be important.

P.S.: There won't be any descriptive sex just innuendos and mentions.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the DW series.

Diao Chan sat on the stone bench heavily. It had been a month since her lord had left for a campaign and she had yet to see him. While Lu Bu wrote her regularly, words could not account for the price of seeing his face. Diao sighed at the thought of her lord. She could remember the nights that he had curled up next to her in bed and held her in his strong embrace. The nights of smelling sake on his breath and the bittersweet taste on his tongue when they kissed still captivated her senses. Diao threw her head back and smiled sadly. _Oh how I miss him, _she mused mentally as she closed her eyes.

The thud of heavy wooden doors opening made Diao Chan abruptly buck her eyes open. Whirling her head, she looked to see who had invaded her privacy. Kneeling in the massive doorway, a manservant held a letter out to Diao Chan. Standing up from the bench; Diao scurried over to the servant and pulled him to a standing position. "What news do you have for me?" she questioned. Holding out a lightweight bronze cylinder, he placed the letter in her hand. "Lord Lu Bu has written a letter to you Lady Chan. He wants for you to write him back as soon as possible." Diao smiled. Opening the cylinder quickly, Diao dumped the scroll into her hand. Unbinding the twine fastenings around it, she unrolled the scroll and began to read it.

_Dear Diao Chan,_

_I have been thinking of you for the past month and I grow lonesome as I make my bed on the battlefield. Being without your presence is hard on me and I know you feel the same of my presence. Or lack thereof. Today we suffered minimal casualties and a few of my men have been wounded. But fret not, the battle is nearly done. The dogs of Wei ambushed us and the lead hound, Cao Pi, was the one who organized it. But I am fine and suffered only small scratches._

_Tell me Diao, how are things at home? It has been way long since I've smelt the sakura in the air or seen the chrysanthemums in your garden. I figure that winter has begun settling in the north with you. Down here there is nothing but blood and heat. But I will see home again. I gauge that the battle will be over in another week. These rebels are weakening and their numbers are diminishing daily. I must cut the letter short now. I hope you will write me soon. _

_Love,_

_Lu Bu_

Diao was silent as she read the final parts of the letter. Her lip had begun quivering and water brimmed around her eyes. She looked over the last paragraph once more before realization hit her. Her lord was coming home. Falling to the floor, Diao looked at the manservant. "Is it true? This letter? Is Lu Bu really coming home?" she asked him. The manservant simply nodded his head as he watched the inevitable breakdown. "So he is coming home," Diao said in a shaky whisper. Falling forward at the servant's feet, she began to weep for joy.

Streaks of saltwater designed her face as she cried. Broken words of happiness escaped her lips as Diao cried on the man's feet. Her long hair fell in golden brown waves as her body was racked with shudders. After so long of a separation between them, he was coming home to be with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Starry Eyed Lovers Seeing Red

Author's Note: I forgot the usual endings that I do….sorry. But this one will have one.

P.S.: A follow-up from chapter 1.

Disclaimer: We all know who owns what.

Zhen-Ji huffed angrily as she spotted her husband making his way to camp. While the other soldiers had hurried into camp, he moved sluggishly. Zhen crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. She was absolutely displeased with him today and just because he was delaying her speech didn't mean he was avoiding it. He would get this earful of words one way or the other. Huffing as the man finally hopped off his horse and left it with one of the soldiers, Zhen stormed over to Cao Pi. Hands balled tight into fists she opened her mouth to rant when Pi placed a glove hand in front of her face. "Save it Zhen. I'm not in the mood to hear it right now." Dropping his hand he began to walk away.

_The nerve of him, _she thought. Turning around to catch him, Zhen Ji grabbed her flute from the side of her skirt and tossed it at the back of his head. The heavy metal made a thunk sound as it hit his skull and hit the ground. "You are a bastard Pi! How dare you do something like that to me? To me! Your wife Pi!" she yelled. Bending down to pick up the flute, Cao Pi sighed. "How dare I do what to you Zhen?" he questioned. Zhen's eyes got wide and she slammed her hands onto her hips. "Don't play coy with me Pi! You know what you did and you should be ashamed. I can't believe you would actually go through so much to hide it from me." Pi smacked his face in confusion. _What in the seven hells is she talking about, _he thought. "What did I do Zhen Ji? I don't understand," he said in an agitated voice. Zhen Ji stomped her foot. So he really didn't know.

Closing her eyes, she said, "So you can't think of anything that you've done lately huh? Or is there so much secretive crap that you can't pick out the most recent?" she questioned angrily. Cao Pi shook his head. "I do a lot of things that upset you Zhen. This one incident could be referring to anything. How should I know what has ticked you off today?" Zhen Ji growled in her throat. "Want me to help you out bastard?" she said tauntingly. "Why the hell not? Help would be nice for a change," Pi fired right back. Zhen rolled her eyes. "You planned an ambush and didn't even tell me. I overheard some of the soldiers talking about it and at first I didn't believe it. Not only that, but you had to appease the soldiers for them to actually do it? How pathetic." Cao Pi smacked his forehead. _Why couldn't they shut up for a few minutes for once in their lives, _he thought to himself. "Do you have anything to say or is the shame to great?"

Pi was silent for a while. He was trying desperately not to slap his wife but she was asking for it. Catching control of his anger, he replied, "Do I have to tell you what I do all the time? So I planned an ambush, big deal Zhen." Zhen Ji felt offended. "But I'm your wife! What if something had happened to you and I didn't know because you kept it a secret. If you had died out there, your father would blame me for not coming to your aid. And not only that but this campaign was assigned to _both _of us not just _you. _You worried me and had me crying unnecessarily." Zhen could feel tears welling up as she turned her back to her husband.

"You know what Cao Pi, sometimes I wonder if you even value this marriage. If you keep secrets on the battlefield then what else do you hide? And to think the army makes a better confidant than me," she said angrily. "I guess the army fucked you better than I did." With that Zhen yanked the reins of a horse from a soldier. Mounting the horse quickly, she turned to leave camp. "You can do all your planning without hiding it now. I won't be around to find out." Kicking the horse with her feet, Zhen rode away. Tears stung her face as she rode fast and hard to an unknown location. Making sure to follow the river, Zhen watched as her surroundings blurred. She vaguely heard Pi calling her name.

Back at camp, Cao Pi stared at the dusty trailed of Zhen Ji's horse. He had screwed up big time. Now Zhen Ji had run away. He felt the anger of the argument building up inside of him. He threw his head back and yelled in anger. His stoic and pale face was now beet red and his veins protruded more. He was tired and angry from battle. He was expecting to be greeted by velvet lips but met words laced with poison. His voice was loud and strong as he bellowed to the heavens. A few of the soldiers who had heard or seen the verbal transactions felt sorry for the couple. Wartime seemed to put everyone on edge and made the blood boil. While most soldiers were used to a sweet and caring woman, Zhen Ji had proved that she had a breaking point. Her abrupt exit from camp was another sign as well. Both of them chose their own way of dealing with problems. Perhaps the future held peace for them. All good things do come to an end, and a violent end came if there was ever one came today.

CHAPTER DONE

A.N.: Cao Pi must be cray cray? You don't do that to your wife! Zhen Ji is very cray cray. She just up and left her man. What?


	3. Chapter 3

Men in Love 

Author's Note: I think the pairing of Ling Tong and Gan Ning are kinda cute.

P.S.: They won't be bumping uglies kay?

Disclaimer: We all know who owns what.

Ling Tong sighed contentedly as he settled into his lover's arms. Today was a day full of marching and hard drills, now all he wanted to do was fall out in pure bliss. Laying his head back on Gan Ning's broad chest, Ling looked at the man's tanned face. Anyone who saw Gan would assume that he was a hardened pirate familiar to life's hardships. They would also assume that his emotions ranged from anger to apathetic. But for someone like Ling, who really knew the man, people would see that he was very loving. Feeling eyes on his face, Gan looked down. Seeing the younger man eyeing him, Gan adopted a puzzled look on his face. "Do I entertain you?" Ling laughed and smiled. "No, I was just thinking about something." Gan nodded slightly as he turned his head back to looking at the setting sun.

All was silent again as Ling settled on looking at his lover's tattooed arm. His eyes were particularly entranced by the intricate swirls that adorned his arm all the way up to his shoulder and inking down to his knuckles. He took a slender finger and traced the pattern on Gan's hand gently. A chuckle from the larger man made him look up again. "What's so funny?" Gan blinked a few times before saying, "I just like the way that you touch me. It makes me feel really good for some reason." Ling blushed at the comment and allowed his long tresses to cover his face. Seeing his lover's shyness, Gan kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer. "Ain't no need to be coy about it Ling." Ling smiled making the golden crème of his face puff up into little circles dashed with red rouge. "And why shouldn't I?" he questioned the pirate. Gan looked in Ling's eyes with disbelief.

Thinking of a good answer, soft fingers caressing his chin made him remember the man he held close to him. Smiling at the sudden burst of intelligence that he got, Gan nipped at the fingers. Ling smiled and let his fingers slip down the pirate's tanned skin and travel to his chest. "You still haven't answered my question." Gan smacked his lips at the reminder as Ling's fingers traveled back to his face. "I was gonna say that you shouldn't be coy 'cause it feels good. If you're my lover then you should want to touch me. The feeling I get is an added bonus." Ling felt the blush return. Letting his fingers rest in his lap, Ling sat up to get a better view of his lover. Still leaning on Gan, he looked at the sunset with his lover. The dying rays made his lover's skin glow uncannily but it was still pretty.

Falling back into a trance with his lover's appearance, he nearly didn't feel the rough fingers entwine with his own. "Gan what are you-" he started to say when the man touched his face with his nose. Placing slightly chapped lips onto his velvety ones, Ling inhaled. He had never been kissed with so much passion as he was kissed with now. Gan used his free hand to tilt Ling's head as he swirled his tongue expertly in his mouth. Breaking free from the kiss, Ling beheld Gan's face. The man's eyes seemed to be bigger and his pupil was dilated. It looked like he had just experienced a life changing thing. And as they looked each other, the weakening rays of the sun setting beneath clouds illuminated the image; the image of men in love.

CHAPTER DONE

Author's Note: Whaddya guys think? Perty good huh?


End file.
